Love Is War
by Midnight Mask
Summary: When Tori moves in with Maya and her family she sets her eyes on Zig. Watch as the two girls battle it out for Zig Novak and realize that love is indeed war.


**Maya P.O.V-**

"Hurry up!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Your cousin is almost here!"

Katie and I rushed down the stairs to the living room. We put on the finishing touches to our outfits and looked each other over. I fixed her shirt collar and she straightened my glasses. We turned to our mother and she nodded in approval. The sound of tires hitting gravel reached our ears and my mom started to spaz out.

"Relax, Mom." I said as I out my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Tori will love it here." She nodded and smiled at me. The doorbell rang and my mom put on a smiled and went to open the door.

There stood my cousin, Tori Santamaria. She's the same age as me, but taller and more developed. She's going to be staying with us for the rest of the year which means she'll be going to Degrassi with Katie and me. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing casual clothes. She leaned down to hug my mom and waved at us.

"I'm so thankful for letting me stay here while my dad is away." She sighed and looked down. "I hope he gets better..."

My mom patted Tori's hand empathically. "I'm sure he will. He's at the best hospital we can offer." Her dad is at St. Jude's for cancer treatment and her mother died while giving birth to her. Tori nodded at my mom and sniffed. My mom stared at closely and whispered, "You look so much like her." Tori smiled at that and thanked her.

I walked towards her and her many bags and introduced myself. "Hey. I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Maya."

"I remember you! You're the one who would always practice the cello instead of playing with us."

I laughed nervously. "That's me."

"And," She said while pointing at Katie "You're the soccer star."

"Yup and the Student Council President."

"Cool."

"Would you like help with your bags?" Katie asked. Tori nodded and we helped her to the guest room.

I opened the door and placed the bags near the door. "Our mom already registered you in the school. The uniform is in the closet and the bathroom is right next door. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." After I said that we left Tori alone and went to help my mom make dinner.

**Tori P.O.V.-**

After they left I looked at the room. It was a nice room. It had white walls, two windows facing the front of the house, and a door which leads to the closet I guess. The bed was covered in white and pale blue sheets and pillows. It had a night stand next to it and a wooden desk was across from it. There was a mirror covering the back of the door and a brightly wrapped box was on the bed.

I walked to it and picked it up. 'To Tori, This is something your mother wanted you to have. From Aunt Margret' I read in my head. I unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a deep blue scarf. I recognized it as the scarf my mom would wear every time we went to church. I put it back and put the box under the bed. I went back to my bags and started to unpack.

My mind drifted o my cousins. Katie was still the overachiever I remember her to be. She would be so much better if she loosened up a little. And Maya is even more of a dork I remember her to be. Maya could be pretty if she, well, fixed everything about herself. It wouldn't kill her to get some contacts and wear a little make-up.

I opened the closet and groaned when I saw the uniform. It was bright yellow and made me want to throw up. Could they be uglier? Ugh, at least we could pick the rest of the outfit. I put all my stuff in their place and Tori-fied the room a little. I placed pictures of me and my best friend Tristan on the walls along with a few of my family. When I finished I decided to go downstairs to see what I could do.

I looked around for them and saw they were in the kitchen. I watched as everyone did something different. Maya was making the salad, Katie was cutting up food items, and Aunt Margret was putting something in the oven. I watched as she said something and everyone laughed. I felt awkward standing there so I went to the living room to watch T.V.

The next day was my first day at Degrassi. The school looked pretty cool and nice. I walked in with Maya explaining the rules and such. I started to ignore her and look at the people here. There sure were a lot of nice looking girls here that could be competition for the boys. Now the boys were defiantly hot here. I smiled at one boy who walked past me and winked at another.

"Tori!" I looked back at Maya. "This is the office. I have to leave you alone because I have to meet someone."

"Okay." I watched Maya leave and I turned to the lady at the desk to receive my schedule and a map of the school. "Thanks."

I walked away and went to find my first class. As I walked I bumped into someone and was sent down to the floor. They stayed up straight and mumbled a sorry. I was about to scream at them for being so rude when I looked up.

Damn he was hot! He had black hair and hazel eyes and the yellow school shirt actually looked good at him. Now that was hard to accomplish. He smiled at me and I managed to smile back. He said something, but I was too busy staring at him to hear it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I flirtatiously smiled at him.

"Do you need help getting up?"

I felt my face grow hot when I realized I was on the dirty floor. I nodded and he stretched his hand out towards me. I grasped it and he helped me up. I picked my papers up and fixed myself.

"By any chance have you seen a small girl go past here? Yellow shirt, dirty blonde hair, glasses?"

"You aren't talking about Maya Matlin are you?"

"Yeah I am!" He smiled "You know her?"

"I'm her cousin." I answered dryly. "She went that way." I pointed to a hallway full of random students with different colored shirts.

"Thanks!" He patted my shoulder as we went past me to find Maya.

As I watched him rush past students one thing became clear. I was going to have him. Maya or no Maya.

**That's it for my first Zaya fanfic :) I hope you enjoy it and like my story. Just a warning: Tori is gonna be a bitch here. It's the only way to make the story interesting so don't hate on me too much! I know Tori isn't a bitch. So ja ne for now my fellow Fanfictioners :3**


End file.
